


A Night in Singapore

by TokiKurp



Series: Shiratorizawa SPY AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Violence, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: "Let me get this straight. Wakatoshi and I are going undercover as a couple from France and one of us is going to go back into his office with him?" Semi asked, leaning back against his chair."Yes." Washijo confirmed with a nod."Okay, simple enough. Which one of us is going in the back with him?" Washijo stared at the spy. "...Oh please don't tell me I have to wear a dress."Day 3:AU/Crossover





	A Night in Singapore

“Are your eagles in place, Washijou-san?” A voice asked upon entering the monitoring room. Hands behind his back and standing tall with confidence. He already knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it. 

“Everyone is arriving as we speak, Fuki-sama.” Saitou Akira, co-leader of Team Shiratorizawa, answered as the leader of the spy agency, Fuki Hibarida, entered the room. “They’ll all be getting into place in just a few moments.”

“Splendid! I expected nothing less of the eagle team.” Fuki exclaimed, staring at one of the biggest monitors, a map pulled up with nine moving dots. All those dots with numbers on them, letting whoever was looking at the monitor, know who was who. 

“Pok Chi-Won won’t be seeing them coming at all. His range of terror is over.” The leader stated, before looking down at the leader of Shiratorizawa. “Washijou-san, tell me. What is the plan your eagles have come up with?”

Washijou Tanji didn’t speak a word for a moment, staring at the moving dots. The elder pressed on the screen, checking each location of his Eagles. Everyone growing closer and closer to their assigned spots. 

“Come back alive.”

* * *

 

**Singapore | Limousine car**

“I still can’t believe I’m wearing this thing. Why do I have to wear the dress?” Semi Eita groaned, pushing back his curled ash blonde hair extensions. Ushijima Wakatoshi turned away from the hologram that displayed everyone’s movements, and looked to the gripping spy.

“How does Tooru do this all the time? My back feels so exposed!”

“Because everyone agreed that you would make a believable female. And everyone was right, you look absolutely stunning, Eita.” Ushijima responded, which resulted in Semi sending a glare over to his leader and boyfriend.

“And Shirabu did fine last time. Why me this time?” 

“Because Shirabu’s sniping skills are needed tonight.” Ushijima explained, turning his attention back to the hologram map. Six dots starting to slow down and one had gone completely still, Eagle Ten. “Shirabu is in place. He’s found Pok Chi-Won’s office.”

“What about us?” Semi asked, leaning over to see where Shirabu’s dot was located. He might need that for tonight. 

“We should be arriving at any moment. Remember what we discussed, we both run a successful tech company back in France. You are the CEO and I’m your business partner.” Ushijima reminded as the hacker nodded, clearing his throat.

“Of course I remember. I am Eva LeBeau, CEO of Swan Technology and you are my handsome business partner, Theodore Paquin.” Semi answered in his best feminine voice and French accent. 

“Did you get vocal lessons from Oikawa?” Semi nodded. “If I hadn’t known that, I would have thought you were really a female.”

“And here I thought his vocal lessons were a waste of time, but apparently not.” Semi responded with a shrug. He opened his mouth to add on, but they felt the car begin to slow down. “We must be here.”

“There must be a line.” Ushijima nodded as he lifted his hand up to his ear. “This are Eagle One and Eagle Three reporting in, we have arrived to the ball and are awaiting our turn to exit the limousine. Status report, everyone.”

“Eagle One, Eagle Three. This is Eagle Fourteen with Eagle Five. We are in the underground tunnels of the building and have just taken out Pok Chi-Won’s men.” Eagle Fourteen, Yamagata Hayato, reported in. He looked around the tunnel one more time to make sure they didn’t miss any of the men. “We’re about to make our way out of the tunnel and head toward the ballroom.”

“Good. How did Eagle Five do?”

“Oh would you look at that! You and your buddies are all on the floor, broken and bleeding.” Came Eagle Five, Tendou Satori, over the earpiece with a giggle. “Ah what a gorgeous sight! Watching as the blood trickles out of your body and onto the cement floor, giving it a pop of color. Because we all know how boring gray is, so why not add a touch of bright red.”

“Oh no.” Semi sighed, shaking his head as he listened to Tendou. 

“Ah! I see it in your eyes, begging for myself and my partner to help you. To spare your lives. To show you mercy!” Tendou laughed as he bent down and pulled out his knife. He used if to make one of the men look up at him. “I know you can understand what I’m saying, so why not tell me and my partner where Mr. Pork Chop is hiding all of his stolen goodies. Remember, all the valuable treasures he stole from their owners for his own greedy motives?”

“Don’t forget about the documents.” Yamagata reminded, crossing his arms.

“OH! How could I forget the whole point of this mission?” Tendou gasped, looking up at his partner. “Thank you, Hayato-kun! I nearly forgot!”

The redhead turned his attention back to the men, fear clearly showing in their eyes. Tendou smirked.

“Yes, the documents. You know, the very, very important documents with a lot of very, very important information. Information that could put a lot of important people’s lives in danger? Put their careers at risk? Their families at risk? Hmmmmm? How about your start singing or I’ll make you sing.” Tendou whispered at the end, showing off his knife to the men. “Sing for me, my little songbirds!”

“Don’t worry Eagle One, I’ll make sure we get the information and leave it at that.” Yamagata informed.

“Very well. Stay safe.” 

“Eagle Fourteen, please make sure Eagle Five doesn’t have too much fun. We are on a mission.” Semi said, wanting to test his voice on someone else. 

“...Eagle One, who is that?” Yamagata asked after a moment of not recognizing the female voice.

“Eagle Three.”

“...What?”

“Bonjour, Eagle Fourteen.” Semi giggled. Oh how much fun this was! He’d have to do this more often.

“Holy shit! I didn’t recognize you, Eagle Three!”

“Then Eagle One and myself should have no issues with that tonight.” Semi smirked. 

“Good luck you two- Oi Eagle Five! Get that knife away from his leg! Gotta go!” And Yamagata was gone. The couple looked at each other and shook their heads, oh Tendou.

“Eagle One, this is Eagle Two coming in.” Came Eagle Two, Soekawa Jin, in Ushijima’s ear.

“Report Eagle Two.”

“I have hacked into the security system and we are cleared from tripping any alarms or traps.” Jin reported, typing away on his laptop. “I’ve already passed the information on to the others and they are moving as we speak.”

“Good. Any sign on Pok Chi-Won?”

“He’s still in his office, but he will be making his way toward the ballroom at any moment.” Jin responded, looking at the camera in Pok Chi-Won’s office. “He’s just fixing himself up.”

“Roger that, Eagle Two. Keep everyone updated.” 

“Roger.” Jin responded. Ushijima nodded as the car came to a complete stop. 

“Looks like it’s our turn to step out.” Semi answered and as he did, the door opened. “Show time.” He smirked, stepping out.

Pok Chi-Won was a big deal and so were his charity balls, so it was no surprise when they saw the paparazzi flashing their cameras. There were also people being held behind barricades, all there to get a glimpse at a celebrity or important person. The flashes began to go off and the people behind the barricades began to squeal as Semi and Ushijima stepped out. The leader stepped out first and held his hand out to his beloved.

“YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!” Someone complimented Semi. He blushed and smiled at them, nodding to them in thanks as Ushijima fixed his evening gown. Semi wore a long black evening gown with black sleeves. A slit in the front, exposing his left leg up to his thighs, and a small train in the back of his dress. His ash blonde hair no longer had his dyed tips as they were covered up and he also wore a shiny headband. 

“Eva, shall we go inside?” Ushijima asked in his best French accent, and offering his arm out to Semi. 

“Of course, my dear Theodore. I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Semi answered with a giggle, looking up at Ushijima with a loving smile. 

“Then in we go.” Ushijima nodded as they walked into the building, waving to the people as they walked by. 

“YOUR BACK PIECE IS BEAUTIFUL!!” Someone shouted, referring to the silver back piece at the bottom of Semi’s open dress.

“I’m not used to all of this attention.” Semi whispered as he leaned toward Ushijima.

“But everything they’re saying is true. You look beautiful.” Ushijima complimented as the blonde blushed again.

“Thank you.” Semi says as they walked up to the entrance of the ball. Two men were standing guard and one of them held a clipboard. 

“Names?” One of the men asked.

“Eva LeBeau and Theodore Paquin.” Ushijima responded, watching as the man with clipboard checked the list. Semi tightened his grip around Ushijima’s arm as they waited, if they didn’t get in, the mission would be in jeopardy. 

“Ah, Miss.LeBeau! Mr.Paquin! We’ve been awaiting your arrival. Enjoy the party.” The man said as he stepped aside, allowing them both through. 

“Thank you, gentlemen. Have a good evening.” Ushijima responded as they began to walk.

“Have a good evening.” Semi smiled at them.

“Thank you, Miss.LeBeau. You look stunning tonight.” He smiled back at Semi, who winked at him. 

The couple entered the ballroom, the ball in full swing. Plenty of people drinking, eating and dancing around the room. They scanned the room, before Ushijima lead them toward the bar. 

“Do you see him, Eagle One?” Semi whispered.

“No, I don’t. But he should be here by now.” Ushijima whispered back. “Keep your eyes out for him.”

“Well of course, Theodore. I’ve heard that Pok Chi only had the best alcohol imported from around the world for this evening.” Semi winked, going right into his role.

“Yes, I’ve also heard that. We must have a drink before we enjoy tonight!” Ushijima agreed, also falling into his role as they walked up to the bar. “My good sir, an old fashioned for myself and a cosmopolitan for my beautiful date.”

“Comin’ right up!” The bartender announced, getting to work on their drinks as Ushijima and Semi turned around and scanned the room again. 

“Shrimp, madam?” A voice asked from behind the hacker. Semi turned around and saw Tendou standing behind him, wearing a stolen waiter outfit while holding up a tray of shrimp appetizer.

“Ah merci!” He smiled as he accepted the offer to from Tendou. “Theodore, dear, would you like an appetizer?”

Ushijima turned away and looked, gasping when he saw Tendou.

“Well it’s a small world, isn’t it! Augustine! My old friend, how are you?” Ushijima asked, leaning over to give Tendou a hug. “Report Eagle Five.” He whispered.

“Theodore! Oh it’s good to see you too!” Tendou exclaimed, putting the tray down and hugging Ushijima, patting his back. “We’ve taken all of his men out and he isn’t aware of it.”

“How have you been! It’s been so long since we last seen each other?” Ushijima contiunted. “Good. Have you seen him?”

“And who is this beautiful lady with you?” Tendou asked, making Semi blush again. “Yes, I’ve seen him. He should be making his way over here shortly.”

“Ah this gorgeous swan is my business partner, Eva LeBeau!” Ushijima stood up and gave a nod to Tendou. “The CEO of Swan Technology! Eva, this is Augustine Knight. He’s a very dear friend of mine, back from college.”

“Bonjour, Mr. Augustine! Theodore has talked so much about you.” Semi greeted, holding his hand out to Tendou. 

“It is such an honor to meet such a beautiful swan, like yourself, Miss.LeBeau! Theo here is lucky to have such a gorgeous swan, like yourself.” Tendou greeted as he took Semi’s hand and kissed the top of his hand. 

“Well aren’t your a charmer?” Semi giggled as the redhead stood back up and picked the tray back up.

“Ah Theo, my dear friend, as much as I would LOVE to stay and chat, I have a job to do. Please, enjoy the night! Ta taaaaa!” Tendou waved off as he walked away. 

“It was wonderful to see him again.” Ushijima said, leaning against the counter as Semi handed him his drink. “Ah thank you, beautiful. How is the shrimp.”

“Delicious, especially with the sauce.” Semi answered, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“Perfect. I am getting hungry.” Ushijima said, leaning over to take one of Semi’s shrimps and leaned toward his ear. “He should be here shortly. Keep an eye out.”

“Oh Theodore, you just love to give kisses, don’t you? Hmmm?” Semi said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Got it, my eyes are wide open.”

Ushijima nodded as he straightened up, taking a bite of the shrimp. “Mmmm! You are right, this is delicious.”

“When have I ever lied to you, hmmm?” Semi chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

They continued to scan the room, staying by the bar as they had their drinks. Chatting with the bartender and other guests as they came up. Ushijima receiving updates from the other Eagles as they continued to make progress. It was when Semi looked around the ballroom when he noticed Pok Chi-Won walking toward them.

“Mmmm?” Semi hummed, turning his head slightly with a smirk crossing his face and placing his cocktail down. “Mr. Chi-Won, it is wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Ah Miss.LeBeau! Mr.Paquin! It is wonderful to finally meet you both!” Pok greeted, shaking hands with Ushijima and kissing Semi’s hand. “I hope your journey went smoothly without any  issues.”

“None at all, our travels went well.” Ushijima responded with a nod.

“Ah yes, we have been enjoying our time here in Singapore! What a wonderful city it is.” Semi smiled, clapping his hands together. 

“Ah thank you. Singapore is a wonderful city and I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here.” He thanked with a nod. “Miss.LeBeau, you are looking absolutely gorgeous tonight.”

“Why thank you. A dear friend of mine made my dress for this evening.” Semi smiled as he looked down at his dress. “I had to have a special dress for this wonderful occasion.”

“And a wonderful occasion it is! My two dear friends from France are finally here and I couldn’t be more thrilled to have you both!” 

“Ah, but there is one thing I must bring to your attention.” Semi started, crossing his arms and pouting just a bit. “Whoever was in charge with your RSVP was extremely rude to me!”

“Oh?”

“Yes! I tried to RSVP three times and was denied all three times! It was only when Theodore put in his information and was accepted in a matter of minutes! I’m the CEO here, I should have been accepted the first time.”

“Oh Miss.LeBeau, I am terribly sorry about that. You should have been approved the first time and not have to go through that three times. Again, my apologies. I will make sure that you are approved the moment your send in your RSVP.” Pok apologized, taking Semi’s hands into his and balling them up.

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I don’t want to miss another one of your wonderful balls.” Semi said with a wink.

“Why yes, of course. Actually Miss.LeBeau, how about you come into my office and we can make sure you are on the approved list for future events?” Pok suggested, giving Semi a gentle smile. Semi moved his eyes over to Ushijima, who gave a nod. Semi smiled as he looked back at the wanted man and nodded. 

“Why yes of course. I would love that! Theodore, will you be fine here?” 

“We shouldn’t be more than just ten minutes.” Pok added as he offered his arm out to the blond, who took it. “I’ll bring her back, so the two of you can dance the night away.”

“Yes, of course. I have no issue with that.” Ushijima smiled. “But do hurry, I need my dance partner.”

“Yes of course. We won’t be long.” Pok reassured as the two headed toward his office. Ushijima’s smile faded the moment they turned away. He narrowed his eyes at the wanted man and watched as the man slide his arm down Semi’s back. A bit too far for his liking. The leader quickly drank the rest of his drink and went behind a pillar.

“Eagles, Pok Chi-Won is on the move and Eagle Three is with him.” Ushijima reported in.

“Eagle One, this is Eagle Two. I’ve got my sights on them and they are headed into the direction of his office. Sending directions to you now.” Jin responded. Ushijima watched as he received the map to the wanted man’s office. 

“Good. I’ve received them. Eagle Ten. Get ready.”

* * *

“So you’ve known Mr.Paquin for that long? Well I can just see the love in his eyes.” Pok responded, an impressed expression on his face. Semi giggled.

“Ah yes, he loves talking about me and how lucky he is to have me. I think he overdoes it sometimes, but he’s just expressing his love for me.” Semi responded, placing his hand over his chest. “And that’s why I love him.”

“Yes of course. I cannot wait to see you two dance across the ballroom and show everyone what true dancers look like.” Pok added as they arrived to his office. He broke away from Semi to unlock his door.

“Ah yes, us too. You know, we both do enjoy ballroom dancing. The waltz is our absolute favorite dance. It’s so beautiful and graceful.” 

“Beautiful and graceful indeed. Come inside, we shouldn’t be long.” Pok responded, opening his door and allowing Semi to enter in first. He did and nodded to Pok in thanks. Semi scanned the room, noting the big french windows in the back. He squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could see one of his comrades. He did see a hit of copper colored hair?

“Miss.LeBeau, would you like a drink?” Pok asked, snapping Semi out of his gazing and bringing him back to reality. He turned and saw the wanted man opening his liquor cabinet and pulling out two wine glasses. “Would you like white or red wine?”

“Red wine will do.” He answered as Pok nodded, standing up and pouring the wine into the glasses. “Your office is gorgeous. I love the earth tones you used, it makes the room feel so warm.”

“I’m here for long periods of time, so I made sure that this place felt more like home instead of an office.” He responded, turning around with the two glasses of wine. “What about your office back in France?”

“Long with lots of windows.” He answered, taking the glass with a thankful nod. “I love having natural lighting during the day and seeing Paris from all different views during the night is a beautiful sight.”

“What a sight that must be. I’ll have to make a trip to France in the future to see that view.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh we would love to have you. Paris is a beautiful city.” Semi smiled. ‘ _ I’m ready for this mission to be over and to be back in pants! _ ’

“Miss.LeBeau-”

“Oh please, call me Eva. We don’t have to be oh so formal with each other. Especially when it’s just the two of us.” Semi chuckled.

“Ah yes of course, Eva! And you can call me Pok.” He chuckled. “Now as I was saying, before we get your RSVP situation all figured out, there is something I’d like to show you and get your opinion on.”

“Hmmmm? Yes?”

“Do you see the painting behind me?” Pok asked. Semi moved to see the painting in the back. A woman swinging in a garden and two men; one behind her and the other in front of her. “Do you think this painting fits in my office? I can’t figure it out.”

Semi studied the painting and looked around the office. As much as he would like to knock this man out, he couldn’t yet. He hasn’t heard back from Eagles Four, Eight or Twelve yet, to know if they’ve retrieved everything. He had to be patient, just for a little longer. 

“I think so. It gives a little pop of color in my opinion.” Semi answered as he turned his attention away from the painting and to Pok. But to his surprise, he wasn’t in front of him. But behind him. Slowly, Semi turned around and saw the wanted man behind him. “Is everything alright?”

He didn’t speak at first. Semi couldn’t tell if he was looking at the painting or at him. Semi took a few steps back, toward the liquor cabinet.

“Yes, everything is alright.” Pok finally answered, looking over to the blond. “I was just getting a better view of the painting and of the room.”

“Oh.”

“Eva, you haven’t taken a sip of your wine. Is something wrong with it? Is it too red for your liking?” Pok asked, raising an eyebrow. Semi looked at his wine, the color was fine (a medium red color). But Semi had been more focused on what the office looked like and if someone was outside, forgetting about his drink.

“Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just caught up in conversation and looking at your room.”

“Well how about a toast to our friendship?” Pok suggested, holding up his glass. Semi smiled and nodded, holding up his. “To many more years of friendship.” 

“To many more years of friendship.” Semi cheered, taking a sip of his wine. It tasted like wine, but that didn’t mean anything. Pok finished his drink and stepped forward to Semi, a little too close to his liking.

“Eva, has everyone ever told you that you have a beautiful figure?”

“Yes, Theodore has said plenty of times. Though, could you please step back just a little? You’re in my personal space.” Semi asked politely. 

“Hmmm? Am I too close for your liking, Eva?” Pok asked, tilting his head to the side. Semi narrowed his eyes, he heard a crackling noise coming from Pok’s collar. “Now, now. No need to get mean eyed. A lady doesn’t give mean eyes, they give sweet eyes.”

“Well yes, but please, step back a little. I need my personal space.” Oh how close Semi was to punching the wanted man. Pok smirked, laying his hands onto Semi’s hip, making him perk up a little. Now if only Ushijima was here, he’d knock this guy into next week. 

Or year.

“I’ve always admired your beauty and have always been so jealous of your beloved. He gets to have you all to himself, that selfish bastard.” Pok admitted, grabbing Semi’s chin and making him look at you. “Eva, gorgeous, tell me what he has that I can’t give you?”

“Well first off, he respects me and backs away when I ask him too. Unlike you.” Semi growled, trying to keep up with his accent. He cannot break character  _ just yet _ !

“I can give you everything you want. You don’t have to work a day, you can live a life of luxury with me.”

“But that would mean leaving the man I love and the business I’ve worked so hard to build up. I can’t do that.” Semi pouted.

“Name your price and I will buy.”

“My business is priceless. If I do decide to move on, I would give it to Theo. He’s been there since day one and I’m not giving it to you.” He hissed. Pok let go of Semi’s chin and smirked at him.

“So you wouldn’t sell the business to me, but instead give it to your partner? Well, I guess I know who’s in my way now. Guess I’ll have to kill him for us to be together.” Pok responded. Semi’s eyes widened and fear filled them. “You know how much power I have and I can have his life cut off in a snap.”

“No please! Not Theo. He has been my everything, please spare his life. I’ll do anything, just please...don’t hurt him.” Semi begged, his voice cracking.  _ ‘Playing the damsel in distress. Never thought I’d be playing that. Nice going, Eita. _ ’

Pok looked at him, how close to tears Semi was. His voice cracking as the emotions took over him at the thought of losing the one he truly loved. The wanted man sighed after a moment and grabbed Semi’s chin once again, making Semi look at him.

“Kiss me and I’ll spare his life. That’s all I’m asking, Eva.” Pok whispered. Semi looked down, pretending to look as if he was thinking about this. But he looked up, tears in his eyes and gave a nod.

“Anything to spare my Theo’s life. Just...just make it quick.” Semi whimpered as he closed his eyes.

“I’ll make it quick, beautiful.” Pok says, cupping Semi’s cheek’s. He leaned in as Semi leans up, wrapping his arms around Pok’s neck. But he stopped and went under his collar as Pok also stopped leaning in, his lips oh so closed to Semi’s.

“It’s true what they say. The prettier they are, the dumber they are.” Pok whispered. Semi snapped his eyes open to see a knife coming towards him. Because his eyes had been closed, Semi didn’t notice that one of Pok’s hands left his cheeks and went behind him, grabbing a knife from behind.

As Semi tried to move, a bullet hit the window and shattered it. That caught their attention and what really caught their attention (especially Pok’s) was when another bullet came flying in just moments later. The bullet hit Pok in his shoulder, moving his arm with the knife in it, away from Semi’s chest and to his thigh instead. The man growled and before he could be shot again, he brought his knife down and stabbed Semi in his thigh. The spy cried out as Pok grabbed him and throw him against the floor. Semi landed on the leg with the knife stuck in his thigh, only making it go deeper inside. 

Semi hissed as Pok grabbed another knife from behind and stabbed the knife into the spy’s exposed thigh, each thigh having one knife in each. He gasped, becoming overwhelmed by the amount of pain surging through his body. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes as the spy looked up to the wanted man, glaring at him.

“You aren’t going to get away with this Chi-Won!” Semi hissed, now back to his normal voice.

“And you aren’t getting out alive! Whoever shot me just stunned me enough to miss your chest, but I still have plenty of more toys where that came from!” He laughed as he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Semi. “Say au revoir, hellcat.” 

“You can eat shit and die.” A new voice came. Pok turned his head toward the voice, but before getting a good look at the person, he was shot in between the eyes. He crumbled to the ground without saying a word to Shirabu Kenjirou, Eagle Ten. The assassin walked over and checked the man’s pulse.

“Kill confirmed.” Shirabu mumbled, before turning his attention to Semi and the knives embedded in his thighs. Both of Semis’ thighs had an irritating red color look to them.

“I let my guard down for a few seconds and I get stabbed.” Semi painfully moaned as Shirabu examined the injured spy.

“It happens to us all, Eagle Three. You were playing your role.” He answered, seeing if he could lift the fabric around Semi’s right leg. He hissed at the slight movement, making Shirabu freeze where he was.

“Fuck!” Semi whispered, laying his arms over his eyes. God, this pain was agonizing.

“It’s all the way in there.” Shirabu said as he let the fabric go and moved his hand up to his earpiece. “Come in all Eagles! Eagle down! Repeat Eagle down!”

“Eagle Ten, this is Eagle Two. Eagles One, Five and Fourteen are on the move as we speak.” Jin reported in.

“Roger that.”

“Oi, Ten, before I forget. Check his collar, I think I know what he’s hiding.” Semi said, pointing to the corpse. Shirabu went over and pulled the collar up, finding a piece of paper with a code on it.

“A code?”

“I think there’s a vault in here that it goes too.” Semi responded with a slight whine, looking around the room. Shirabu starred at the code as he lifted his hand back up to his ear.

“Eagle Two, can you do a scan of this room to see if there’s a vault.” Shirabu asked as Jin hummed in response. As the hacker searched, the door burst open and Ushijima, Tendou and Yamagata rushed in.

“What happened?” Ushijima asked, kneeling by Semi’s side and checking the wounds.

“Don’t touch.” Semi whined as Tendou examined it.

“Ohhhh! New toys!” Tendou exclaimed, clapping his hands. Oh how exciting! It’s been awhile since he’d gotten a new toy! But he had TWO new toys, it was like waking up Christmas morning!

“Oi Eagle Four, we’ve got an injured Eagle. Eagle Three’s been stabbed and both knives are still in his thigh.” Yamagata reported.

“Roger. We’re nearly done with where we are, Eagle Fourteen. Is he bleeding?” Eagle Four, Ohira Reon, asked as he checked behind him. Behind him were Eagle Eight, Goshiki Tsutomu, and Eagle Twelve, Kawanishi Taichi. The both of them were busy carefully packing up all the stolen gems from Pok Chi-Won.

“Just a little from what I can see on his left thigh, but it’s hard to tell on the right thigh because of the black dress.” Yamagata reported as Reon hummed. 

“Alright. Keep me up to date until we get there.” 

“Roger.”

“Is everything okay, Eagle Four?” Goshiki asked after he closed one of the cases. Kawanishi also looked up after Goshiki asked that.

“Eagle Three’s been stabbed, we need to hurry up here and get where they are. Did you get everything?” Reon responded.

“Only thing still missing are the documents.” Goshiki sighed as he looked behind him to a now empty room. 

“And he knew we would be after those documents.” Kawanishi groaned as he closed his case.

“Found them.” Shirabu’s voice came over the line.

“Found what, Eagle Ten?” Reon asked in a curious tone.

“The documents. The idiot had them in his office under his desk. You were right Eagle Three, the code did unlock something.” Shirabu responded as he counted the documents. Every single one is here.

“I had a feeling.” Semi groaned, his legs feel like they’re on fire! He squeezed Ushijima’s hand as the leader lifted his free hand up to his ear.

“Eagle Four, are you three ready to leave yet?”

“We’re all packed and ready to go, Eagle one.” Reon reported a few minutes later. “Everything has been accounted for.”

“Roger that. Eagle Ten, are the documents ready to go?” Shirabu looked up as he locked the documents away. He gave a nodded.

“Ready.”

“This’ll hurt, Eagle Three. On three, I’m going to lift you.” Ushijima gently said. 

“I’m already preparing myself.” Semi nodded. Ushijima nodded and looked over at Yamagata.

“Eagle Fourteen, could you lend your hand to Eagle Three to squeeze?” 

“Fuck that. I can handle this.” Or so he thought.

“Alright.” Ushijima says as he slid his arms under the hacker. “One, two, three!” He lifted Semi up, who let out a cry and squeezed his fists. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Semi breathless says. “I’m okay.” He hide his face in the crook of Ushijima’s neck.

“Maybe you should have taken the offer, Eagle Three.” Tendou shrugged as Semi sent a glare over to him.

“Yeah, I should have taken your hand instead and crushed it!” 

“You love me!” Tendou exclaimed as Yamagata put his hand over his ear.

“Jin! Sound the alarms!”

“You’ve got it! See you back at the jet in a few minutes, fellows.” Jin exclaimed as he triggered the alarms. “Sorry to ruin your party folks, but the party has to end a little early.”

* * *

 

**Headquarters | Shiratorizawa Common Room**

“Team Shiratorizawa, fantastic work on your latest mission!” Fuki praised the team just a few days later after their mission. “You all did a superb during your mission. All of the stolen goods from Pok Chi-Won have been examined and being reunited with their rightful owners. And as for the documents, they are being sealed away where no one can get their hands them them.”

“Fuki-sama, what exactly were in those documents?” Goshiki asked, raising his hand to catch the leader’s attention.

“Oh you know, stuff that could bring a whole country to its knees.” Fuki answered with a smile. “Typical stuff.”

“I thought it contained information that could bring important people’s lives in danger, plus their careers and families at risk?” Tendou asked with a puzzled look.

“Mmm maybe. No one will ever know and that’s the way it will be.” Fuki responded with a shrug. “Semi-san, how are you healing?”

Fuki turned toward Semi, who was sitting on the couch with his legs laying on top of Ushijima’s lap. Well, more like a big pillow sitting in Usjijima’s lap and Semi’s legs on top of the pillow.

“Reon says I’m healing well. They’re still tender to the touch, so even moving the slightest hurts. Walking is just as bad, which is why I’m as slow as a turtle. So if we’re about to have a meeting, I need to know at least ten minutes before.” Semi answered, adjusting himself in his seat. Hissing as he moved, Ushijima helping him get into a comfortable position. “I’m going to be out for awhile, though. The knives had jagged edges, so they did more damage while they were being pulled out.”  

“Semi-san, I would like to thank you for your work and getting close to Pok Chi-Won.” Fuki thanked.

“Just doing my job. Though I’m not getting into another dress after this mission. Shirabu, you can have that job.”

“I’d rather shoot people than wear another dress.” Shirabu answered, crossing his arms.

“What’s important is that Eita was not hurt more than he already was and that the mission was successful.” Ushijima said, Fuki nodding in agreement.

“Washijou-san, your thoughts on the mission?” Fuki asked, turning his attention to the elder leader.

“Overall, it was a success. I do wish Eita wouldn’t have been hurt, but it happened and all I care about is that he is alive and well.” Washijo answered as he looked over to Semi and nodded. “These boys are like my sons, we want our children to be safe and I want them to return home alive.”

“Very well said, Washijou-san. So as a thank you, everyone will be given a week of rest and a feast tonight!” Fuki announced, clapping his hands.

“Are we excused from training?” Kawanishi asked.

“No.” 

“Damn it.”

“But it will be lightened up. Just for this week.” Washijou answered.

“I’ll take it. The more I can sleep.” The ginger answered as Tendou embraced his boyfriend.

“Eagles, once again, thank you for your hard work on keeping this world just that much more safer.” Fuki thanked with a bow.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SHIRATORIZAWA WEEK °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> I am here with part 2 of the Spy AU I wrote for last year's Shiratorizawa week! I actually wasn't planning on writing a second part, but my original idea wasn't working. So here we are now!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hopefully will see you tomorrow for Day 4!


End file.
